An Eye Opener
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Could you do something where Sam knows that Destiel is love but they're oblivious?
As soon as Castiel shuffled into the kitchen Dean was out of his seat and ready to usher the weary Angel back to his room.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed."

"Watching television all day is growing tedious" Castiel grumbled. "Can't I go on a hunt with you?"

"No, Cas, you're not strong enough" Dean insisted.

Castiel looked highly affronted. He glared into Dean's eyes with determination, but the hunter simply retaliated with an unmoving stare of his own.

Sam sighed and shook his head, distracted from his research. How could they not see it?

"Just do as he says, Cas" the younger Winchester sighed. "He's not going to let you out of this protective grip until you can walk in a straight line."

"I can-"

"Would you two leave it until later?" Dean cut in. "Cas needs to be resting."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but Dean placed a firm hand on his shoulder and started to frogmarch him back up the stairs.

When Dean returned sometime later Sam looked up at his brother with a knowing smirk.

"Did you tuck Cas in and read him a bedtime story?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

"The way you are with Cas recently? It's like every time he sneezes you're there with a hanky. You're being…possessive…and a little clingy."

"So what?" Dean said more defensively than he meant to. "He's my friend and he's had a rough time recently."

"Don't you think you're taking it a little too far?" Sam countered. "You're practically keeping him hostage!"

"I just want to know that he's safe, okay!? For once I know where Cas is and I know that I can look after him."

"Does making sure he's safe really require staring at each other like this?" Sam crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to the side.

"What the hell is that? We don't do that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Maybe not _exactly_ like that, but it's not the first time either. You guys have been giving each other those deep, long stares since you met. When are you going to admit it, Dean?"

The older Winchester became noticeably nervous as he shuffled on the spot.

"A-admit what?"

"That you want more with Cas" Sam stated. "Remember what I said to you about settling down with someone who understood the life? I think that person could be Cas. Personally, I think you two could be good for each other."

"How?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Well, you know that you can depend on each other. No matter what, Cas has always come back to you. You have a _profound bond_ , remember?"

Dean sat down at the table and ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair.

"Sammy, I haven't been in a relationship with a guy since I was eighteen and...well you know how that ended. I thought he'd put me off dating men for good."

"Don't let that one asshole ruin what could be a good thing for you" Sam encouraged. "Besides I still see glimpses of your adoration of men. Even before Cas" he teased. "You can do it."

Dean gave his brother a small, grateful smile.

"So...if Cas and I did become a thing...you'd be okay with it?"

"Dude, I'd wave the friggin' flag for it if you wanted me to" Sam smirked. "You're my big brother, and Cas is my closest friend. If you guys are happy, then I'm happy."

Dean beamed at his brother.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Don't mention it" the younger Winchester shrugged. "Samstiel doesn't sound as good anyways."

* * *

After Sam's conversation with Dean the older Winchester had rushed off to the store so he could prepare Cas his favourite meal. He had insisted that if he was going to 'woo' Cas, he was going to do it properly.

Sam went to check on Castiel himself.

The Angel was looking grumpy with the sheets fitted around him so tightly he didn't look like he could move.

"If you need help to escape, blink twice" Sam jibed as he entered the room.

Castiel frowned at him.

"Why is Dean treating me like I am an infant? And a human one at that."

"Because he's worried about you, Cas. And he…may harvest some even stronger feelings that that."

Castiel managed to drag himself far enough upright so that he could tilt his head with questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you told me that being human had made you realise a lot of things, right? How it made you _feel_? I think some of those feelings are aimed towards Dean specifically, aren't they?"

Castiel remained in a ponderous silence.

"Perhaps" he finally conceded.

"You gave up your whole family and your home for him, Cas. That's a lot to do just for one person."

"But I don't think Dean is _just_ anyone he's…Dean. I raised him from perdition."

Sam smiled at his friend softly.

"Dean feels the same, you know? You guys have fought a lot, but I think you've just been scared of losing each other."

Castiel nodded, looking a little overwhelmed.

"What should I tell him? These emotions are still fairly new to me, Sam. What if I mess it up?"

"Well, then you're only having the same doubts as almost everyone facing a new relationship. You'll work through it, Cas. Just take things slow."

Again, Castiel appeared to mull this over for a while before nodding enthusatically.

"Alright, yes, thank you, Sam. You're much more efficient than most of the cupids I have met."

Sam scoffed with amusement. "Yeah? Thanks."

He stood up and headed to the door.

"Well, I'm going out. If things get loud later on I definitely don't want to be here."

"It might get loud because Dean and I are having sex?" Castiel asked naively.

Sam grimaced.

"Yep, thanks, man. Now I'm definitely going to get drunk."


End file.
